Diario de una obsesión
by Dame.De.Lotus
Summary: Una victima mas de la exigente y despiadada sociedad. Existen muchos secretos que como barreras, nos van dejando solos, lo importante es saber que no lo estas. Despues de todo, lo mas dificil del mundo tal ves, es aprender a aceptarte a ti mismo. ED.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCCION.**

Me encuentro de nuevo aquí, con este nuevo proyecto en mis manos, para mi poder escribir, aunque sea a modo de fanfic, me relaja y ayuda mucho, es como una terapia.

Siento que esto que estoy por escribir, sacara a muchos de onda, o los confundirá, les parecerá algo extremista o incluso demasiado impropio de los personajes, pero como todo fanfic, o UA, se puede dar toda clase de situaciones, y creo que nadie se escapa muchas veces de lo que significa ser humano, y del peso que tiene la sociedad en todo esto. Espero puedan comprenderme…

Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, que aun se niega a aceptar que sus personajes, además de inclinaciones u orientaciones homosexuales, tienen también cuadros depresivos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Diario de una obsesión."**

**Capitulo primero. "Espejo Roto."**

Era la quinta vez en esa hora en que se veía ansiosamente en el espejo, su mirada subía y bajaba analizando cada parte de su cuerpo, y finalmente una mirada de desaprobación daba por terminada su exanimación…de esa hora.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, que para sorpresa de cualquier persona que pudiera conocerlo bien, estaba en extremo ordenado, se inclino a lado de su cama, y comenzó a buscar bajo ella, hasta que se detuvo ya que su mano parecía encontrar lo que buscaba, saco a su mas severo juez, preparándose mentalmente para su veredicto estelar.

Subió temerosamente a la bascula, que rápidamente comenzó a subir cruelmente, como intentando burlarse de el, para después de unos breves segundos de cerrar los ojos y casi contener la respiración, se detuvo…

Culpable, Uzumaki Naruto, era culpable.

Su juez lo encontró culpable de pesar 61 kilogramos, le marco una estatura de 1.78, y un índice de masa corporal de 19.25. Su sentencia le helo la sangre y mordió su labio inferior conteniéndose todo lo que pudo, mientras sus ojos azules veían asustados a todos lados, como si buscara un plan alterno o estuviera tejiendo uno.

Subió y bajo de la báscula varias veces mas, intentando ver si algo cambiaba. Pero nada, el veredicto, era final e indiscutible, demasiado real…

Salió de su habitación mientras enredaba sus dedos en sus rubios y algo largos cabellos, como muestra de desesperación. Se paro de nuevo frente al espejo que adornaba en su cuarto de gimnasio, esta vez sacándose la playera, quedándose solo en los pantalones cortos, y sintiéndose indefenso y frustrado ante "su" realidad, comenzó a pellizcarse la piel que yacía pegada a sus marcadas costillas.

La bascula lo castigaba o apremiaba, dependiendo de lo que hacia o no hacia, su cuerpo le suplicaba con dolor y cada vez mas resentimiento que parara o pronto no daría para mas, pero el espejo…el espejo se burlaba de el, le escupía en la cara.

Miro su rostro con desprecio y contorneo por debajo de sus ojos azules, ¿ojeras?, seguro era la sombra causada por sus abultadas mejillas, ¿manchas rojas, cada vez mas cabellos en su cepillo, y esos cotidianos dolores de cabeza, además de lo mucho que le costaba abrir los ojos por las mañanas?...estaba completamente seguro que todo esto se debía a lo asquerosamente gordo que estaba. Era su castigo por lo tanto, y un recordatorio de su realidad y de lo imperfecto que era.

Camino rápidamente al cuarto dentro de su casa que mas temía pisar y que menos usaba, la cocina.

Saco una taza negra decorada con flores azules, la lleno de agua y la puso a calentar en el horno microondas, espero un par de minutos mientras fumaba tembloroso un delgado cigarrillo que había encendido mientras los minutos le parecían eternos y le crispaban los nervios.

Saco el agua caliente, y tomo dos recipientes que se encontraban sobre la mesita que tenía, abrió el primero, que contenía granos de café molido, y puso un par de cucharadas en su taza.

Fumo un poco mas de ese cigarrillo, y sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de ese relajante humo, soltándolo ansioso por los delgados labios.

Abrió el segundo recipiente, y puso más de cuatro cucharas de ese polvo blanco salado por excelencia.

Revolvió todo de manera apresurada mientras arrojo su cigarrillo al lavaplatos que en realidad, no tenia ningún plato sucio, bordeo con sus finos dedos la humeante taza que expiraba un aroma desagradable, apretó mas la taza, cerro los ojos y comenzó a beber apresuradamente su amargo contenido.

**-2 horas antes.-**

Varios estudiantes recorrían los verdes jardines del campus de la universidad, todos parecían completamente fuera de su mundo de control y cumplimiento, demasiado relajados, y en apariencia despreocupada, como si a propósito, le hicieran recordar que se encontraba solo en eso.

Para el era terrible que los demás estudiantes le prestaran atención cuando pasaba a lado de ellos, sabia que ellos podían ver lo lento que era al caminar, todo por no poder mover su inmensa y pesada persona, estiro entonces un poco su holgada ropa, evitando a toda costa que se le pegara a su "cuerpo".

-¡Naruto! ¡Por acá!- grito un castaño- Te estábamos esperando…

-Hola Kiba, ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban todos sus amigos.- ¡Muchas Felicidades!- le expreso alegre a su amigo, percatándose de que gracias al cielo, Chouji no estaba ahí, pues realmente le resultaba incomoda su presencia.-

-¡Gracias Naruto, estoy muy bien, y la verdad me muero de hambre!, anda, te estábamos esperando para comenzar a comer la lasaña y pizza especial que Hinata me preparo como regalo.-dijo sonriente y animado.-

-¿En serio? Suena realmente delicioso…-dijo forzando una sonrisa, que a causa de la practica, se veía ya bastante normal.- Es una lastima que ya haya comido…

-¡Oh vamos Naruto! Al menos pruébala…-dijo poniéndole un plato con un humeante porción de comida italiana al rubio.-

-En serio Kiba…mejor coman ustedes. Yo estoy lleno.- dijo mientras empujaba el plato hacia el centro de la mesa incomodo.-

-Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun tiene razón, si no tiene hambre no lo puedes forzar a comer.- apoyo Hinata al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su amigo.-

-Si Kiba, no le vaya a hacer hasta daño…- agrego Sakura sonriéndole a Naruto.-

-¿Daño? Mejor dicho, el bien que le hará…

Naruto impaciente ante los comentarios de sus amigos decidió cambiar el tema y desviar un poco la atención de su persona…

-¿Y Sasuke?- pregunto por su pareja mientras veía a sus amigos comer y seguir discutiendo sobre el.- ¿Vendrá?

-Esta en clases, terminando unos exámenes…dijo que no podría venir a la reunión, pero que seguro se pasaba mas tarde por tu casa…-explico Shikamaru tediosamente.-

-Entiendo.- respondió con una sincera sonrisa el ojiazul, la primera en toda la tarde.-

Después de una larga hora sus amigos terminaron de comer, y la hora de partir el pastel por fin llego.

Un enorme pastel, lleno de crema y pedazos de chocolate amenazo el inquebrantable control del rubio, ni siquiera se atrevió a intentar calcular la infinidad de calorías que este de seguro tendría.

-Naruto, esto si no me lo puedes negar, vamos, el pastel esta riquísimo, es incluso de tu favorito…es de chocolate.-animo de nuevo el castaño de ahora 19 años.-

-Si Naruto, solo un pequeño bocado, mira, te partiré una pequeña rebanada.- le sonrió la pelirrosa.-

-Yo…-intento pensar el rubio que alegar, quería decir que no, pero entonces su estomago rugió demandante y sintió como el aroma de chocolate lo mareaba.-

-Es mi cumpleaños, por favor…

Ante la mirada anhelante de sus amigos, el ojiazul clavo el tenedor nervioso en la rebanada del cremoso pastel, partió un pedacito y se lo metió a la boca.

Todos observaron curiosos.

-Es verdad…esta delicioso…- dijo mientras se lo pasaba con mucho esfuerzo y todos comenzaron a comer animadamente como si el rubio hubiera dado la aprobación necesaria a ese pastel.-

Se acabo rápidamente la rebanada, con la culpa carcomiéndolo y un dolor abdominal, ante la presencia de algo solido en su estomago, después de todo, era lo primero además de agua, que probaba en 15 días, sintió su estomago inflarse…

Sintió como comenzó a sudar frio y la ansiedad subía a todos sus niveles, comenzó a despedirse de la manera mas tranquila que pudo, alegando que ya debía irse porque había olvidado que tenia que entregar mañana un ensayo, al terminar de felicitar de nuevo al cumpleañero, salió casi corriendo a su casa.

**-2 horas después.-**

Puso la taza ahora vacía en la mesa, y espero unos segundos…tapo su boca con las manos, como intentando retener algo, y corrió hacia el baño, levanto la taza del retrete, se hinco y comenzó a contarle y pagar sus pecados a su cruel verdugo.

Aun después de todo el tiempo que llevaba así, las pocas veces que le pasaba, lloraba con frustración y rabia de haberse permitido comer algo así, sabia que eso lo dañaria aun mas...se sentía débil…temblorosamente cerro la puerta de esa cámara de castigo.

Culpable, Uzumaki Naruto, era culpable.

Y era también la victima…

**Continuara…………………….**

Por favor, no me maten ni me odien tanto, se que pensaran que es raro que Naruto tenga una actitud tan autodestructiva, pero muchas veces, las personas que mas queremos y que menos esperamos sufran este tipo de trastornos o problemas, en realidad, los tienen.

Apreciare sus reviews, ya sea critica o recomendación, también ofensa.

Fic recién actualizado: "Nobody said it was easy."

Proximo a actualizar: "Decode."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola gente bonita, aqui estoy yo de nuevo, con otro capitulo de esta historia, que de seguro ya nadie lee, pero que yo estoy determinada a acabar. Pues este capitulo no se si es muy rosa o muy negro, es una mezcla rara, y la historia aun esta comenzando._

_Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Que sabe que sus personajes tienen cuadros severamente homosexuales y depresivos._

**Capitulo dos. "Preludio obsesivo"**

_"Me despertaron unos golpes en la puerta, apenas recobre la conciencia sentí un sabor amargo en la boca, realmente desagradable. Intente ponerme de pie, pero en cuanto me despegue de la cama, todo a mi alrededor dio vueltas, estaba muy mareado."_- Pensó el rubio.-

El ojiazul miro al reloj que yacía sobre su escritorio, marcando las 8:45 de la noche. Intento entonces, recordar dolorosamente lo que había ocurrido.

_"Paso cerca de una hora desde que me encerré en el baño, recuerdo la desagradable sensación del café salado en mi estomago, y como la desesperación y ansiedad fue desapareciendo tras cada arcada que daba. La tranquilidad que me llenaba mientras me vaciaba…"- _Soy un miserable hijo de puta.- se maldijo en voz baja el delgado rubio.-

Se toco el estomago que punzaba casi como si latiera, al mismo ritmo de los golpes en la puerta que hasta el momento seguía ignorando.

_"Mientras vomitaba, escuche un zumbido, como pude me arrastre a la cama, y así fue como llegue aquí_."- El timbre de su celular lo saco de sus borrosos recuerdos, observo confundido el teléfono vibrar, como si nunca lo hubiese visto y con ausentismo por fin decidió contestar.-

** ¿Hola?**.- Hablo somnoliento el ojiazul.-

** ¿Naruto, estas bien…? Llevo más de 10 minutos tocando la puerta del departamento. **- Pregunto preocupado.-

**Ah…lo siento Sasuke.- Dijo nervioso el rubio al reconocer esa voz.- Es que…me quede dormido mientras avanzaba a unos ensayos que son para mañana.- Se excuso inseguro.- Ahora mismo te abro. **

**Dobe…**.- Se escucho casi en un suspiro de tranquilidad y colgó.-

Naruto se puso de pie como pudo.- Mierda, mierda, mierda…- Repetia en voz baja mientras se ponía una holgada camiseta vieja y opaca, fue al baño donde se mojo el rostro y lavo su boca desesperadamente, para después rociar un poco de aromatizante en el baño, guardo la bascula bajo su cama y finalmente rego unos cuantos libros sobre su cama.

Cuando todo estuvo listo finalmente se decidió a abrir la puerta, no sin antes revisarse una vez mas en el espejo con mirada desaprobatoria.

-Lo siento tanto Sasuke.- Hablo el rubio mientras observaba al apuesto pelinegro que entro apenas abrieron la puerta, Uchiha Sasuke.-

-No te preocupes dobe, espere 6 meses para verte, 15 minutos mas no me van a matar…-dijo formando una coqueta sonrisa mientras dejaba unas bolsas en la mesa de la cocina.-

-Pero ya estás aquí otra vez.- respondió el ojiazul mientras se acercaba al ojinegro.- Se que…a penas tienes una semana desde que volviste, pero…-lo abrazo- aun no me acostumbro a tenerte otra vez aquí, me hiciste tanta falta, Sasuke…

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar.-dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo al rubio.- A la próxima te llevo conmigo.- Dijo mientras le acariciaba la rubia cabellera.- Lo que no puede esperar mucho es la cena, que probablemente ya se enfrió…

El rubio comenzó a sentir el sudor en sus manos, odiaba mentirle a Sasuke, pero por otro lado, no quería ni podía comer nada…

-Traje tu favorito, Ramen, espero que tus gustos no hayan cambiado en estos últimos meses.- Explico el Uchiha mientras sacaba la comida de la bolsa y la servía.- Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Sigue siendo mi favorito.- respondió mientras le daba al pelinegro esa sonrisa que se tenía ya tan bien ensayada.- Pero en realidad, estoy lleno…-dijo mientras frotaba su delgado estomago.- La lasaña de Hinata estuvo deliciosa, y creo que me emocione con el pastel de chocolate.

-¿Me vas a hacer comer solo, Usuratonkachi?-pregunto con fingida molestia el pelinegro.-

-No claro que no, me siento contigo, mientras comes, termino mis ensayos.- Explico evitando la mirada del Uchiha.-

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes…-dijo el ojinegro con aire arrogante mientras metía a su boca el primer bocado y le guiño un ojo al rubio.-

-Baka…- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo ante la insinuación de su novio, y comenzó a escribir sus ensayos.-

_"Es tan surrealista que ya esté aquí, rayos…ese Ramen huele tan bien…no quiero preocupar a Sasuke con mis cosas, recién vuelve de su intercambio en Londres. No se cómo demonios aguante 6 meses sin verlo. _-pensó mientras veía a su amante comer tranquilamente.-_ Je…pero no podía pedirle que se quedara…aun…y cuando eso quería…pero, muy poca gente gana becas completas para estudiar en HeadLock University, y aunque pudo acabar todos sus estudios allá, decidió irse solo un semestre…Sasuke va a ser un gran ejecutivo…estoy seguro de eso, por esa razón lo convencí de que fuera_.- suspiro con nostalgia.-_ Pensar que estuvo a punto de rechazar la beca solo para quedarse conmigo_.- sonrió y miro fijamente al pelinegro.-_ Sasuke tenía tanto miedo a que no funcionaran las cosas a distancia, o que yo lo cambiara por alguien más, como si eso pudiese pasar, tenemos juntos 5 años y jamás se me ha pasado por la cabeza dejar a Sasuke…un semestre, no podía…afectarnos en…nada_…-sintió como se hacía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar como normalmente.-"

-¿Naruto?- le llamo el pelinegro mientras le pasaba las manos frente a la cara.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.- mintió e intento controlar su respiración mientras mordía su labio inferior.-

Sasuke siguio comiendo en silencio, al igual que Naruto, mientras terminaba sus ensayos.

::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::...

El pelinegro acabo de comer rápidamente, y rodeo la mesa para acercarse a su rubio.-Naruto…-lo llamo con una voz grave y sensual.- Creo que es hora del postre…- Y sin esperar la respuesta del ojiazul lo cargo y comenzó a caminar hacia la recamara del rubio.- Estas más ligero Naruto.- Comento distraídamente.

-¡Bájame Sasuke, bájame! – pidió incomodo el rubio por el comentario, pero el moreno lo ignoro.-

El pelinegro lo recostó suavemente sobre la cama, y antes de que el rubio siempre escandaloso le pudiese reclamar, el moreno se subió sobre él, sosteniéndose por sus fuertes brazos, alcanzando los ojos azules que lo habían estado evitando.

-Sasuke…yo…-intento hablar nervioso el rubio por la deseosa mirada que le daba el moreno, pero el mayor lo beso antes de que pudiera terminar su oración.-

Apenas rozaron sus labios, el rubio sintió como algo calido y reconfortante comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. Y en cuanto sintió la juguetona lengua de Sasuke entrar en su boca, supo que estaba perdido.

Mientras lo besaba, comenzó a subir la holgada camisa de su rubio, aun y cuando el rubio puso un poco de resistencia, se la saco completamente, y en cuanto esta salió el ojinegro comenzó a recorrer el fino torso del rubio, mordiendo y besando donde su memoria le recordaba que debía, arrancando gemidos del chico que se encontraba bajo el con los ojos cerrados, el moreno subió del ombligo del rubio a su cuello.

-Naruto, mírame…- el ojiazul abrió los ojos pausadamente, y el moreno lo beso tiernamente en los labios.-

El rubio se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha ya le estaba desabrochando los pantalones y que él se encontraba aun completamente vestido. Rápidamente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del pelinegro. Mostrando esa suave piel de marfil.

Las delgadas manos recorrieron esa espalda fuerte y cremosa. Naruto podía sentir los besos de Sasuke quemándole en el pecho, sus grandes manos rozando con fingido descuido su entrepierna, esa lengua erizándole la piel. El juego de besos y caricias continúo hasta que los dos terminaron en ropa interior.

-Sasuke…- lo llamo el ojiazul sonrojado y agitado al sentir la respiración del mayor al borde de su ropa interior.- Espera…- pidió cuando sintió que Sasuke se la quitaba, dejándolo completamente desnudo, y expuesto…inmediatamente intento cubrirse con sus manos.-

-Naruto…- lo miro con ansiedad y deseo.- Deja que te vea…- Y mientras le susurraba esas palabras al oído, apretó entre sus manos el miembro ya despierto del rubio, excitándolo aun mas…gemidos ansiosos se escaparon de la boca del ojiazul.- Naruto…deja que te pruebe…

-Sasuke…nhhh…-gimió de nuevo cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Sasuke recorrer y saborear su miembro, el rubio completamente extasiado, no pudo más que agarrarse fuertemente de las sabanas y dejarse llevar por la experta lengua de su novio.-

Pequeñas perlas de sudor llenaron la frente del ojiazul cuando la lengua de Sasuke alcanzo la punta de su erección.-

-Sasuke yo me…- el moreno de inmediato entendió lo que el rubio quería decirle, aumentando rápidamente la velocidad.- No…ya no…Sasuke…-suplico Naruto extasiado, enredando los cabellos de Sasuke en sus manos, y de golpe, el pelinegro, metió toda la erección del rubio en su boca, sintiendo a su ojiazul venirse dentro de ella.-Ah…Sasuke…

Sasuke trago y le sonrió pícaramente al rubio.- Dulce, mas dulce que nunca…-

-Cállate…teme…- le dijo sonrojado y avergonzado.-

El moreno se subió de nuevo sobre Naruto, separándole delicadamente las piernas, el corazón del rubio comenzó a latir rápidamente, sintiendo como el deseo lo llenaba de nuevo, volviéndolo a excitar.

-Ahora sabes lo que sigue, ¿verdad, dobe?- le pregunto ansioso mientras besaba las marcas de sus mejillas.-

-Hazlo, Sasuke…-le pidió ansioso mientras le pasaba loas brazos sobre la espalda blanca y se sostenía con fuerza.-

Naruto sintió como el pelinegro entraba lentamente en el, esa sensación que lo llenaba…recorrió todo su ser cuando Sasuke entro completamente dentro de el.

Vio en los ojos del moreno el creciente y apasionante deseo que lo envolvía, y supo que esto iba para largo…

::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::...

Eran las 3:38 a.m cuando Naruto se despertó en los brazos de Sasuke, que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Como pudo salió de la cama y se asomo a la ventana, grandes gotas de agua resbalaban sobre el cristal, llovía, pero ni él ni Sasuke lo habían notado. Sonrió.

Escucho un leve ronquido y giro para ver a su novio dormido tranquilamente, y Naruto se dio cuenta entonces, de que lo tenía todo.

Salió del cuarto teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar al moreno, entro a la cocina por un vaso de agua, comenzó a beberla cuando vio la comida que le había traído Sasuke sobre la mesa.

Inconscientemente destapo el tazón de Ramen ya frio, al verlo sintió cosquillas en la boca del estomago, nauseas…la ansiedad lo invadió. Su estomago llamo ruidosamente ante la presencia del platillo que tanto le gustaba.

Lo llevo rápidamente al triturador de comida, vacio todo el contenido y encendió la maquina casi desesperadamente. Pero entonces un pequeño naruto salto y se quedo pegado en su brazo, el rubio instintivamente se lo quito y estuvo a punto de arrojarlo a la trituradora, pero su estomago le reclamo de nuevo ruidosamente. Y sin darse cuenta se lo metió a la boca.

El rubio comenzó a escupir al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ingerir_.- Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¡¿Qué hice?- _Arrojo todo lo que había sobre la mesa al lavaplatos, y sin darse cuenta tiro un vaso, partiéndose en añicos contra el suelo. Automáticamente intento levantar los pedazos de cristal del suelo, y al hacerlo se corto la palma de la mano, esto alterándolo aun mas, hizo que presionara aun mas los vidrios contra su mano. –_Soy un idiota, y me merezco esto…-_ Se dijo mientras enjuagaba la herida bajo el chorro de agua fría.- _Como me atrevo a comer, como puedo comer, después de eso…_

Naruto sabía que lo tenía todo, pero también sabía que después de eso, egoístamente, solo pensaba en desaparecer.

Y es que, solo habían pasado 4 meses.

Continuara...

:::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::...

Reviews gente, aunque sean para insultarme...u.u es bueno leer que a alguien le importa tu pobre y triste historia.

El segundo capitulo al fin, no se si estan entendiendo a la historia, pero es que la verdad en este capitulo no se explica mucho, eso empieza a partir del tercer capitulo, se responderan entonces dudas como; ¿porque naruto tiene problemas con la comida, que paso hace cuatro meses, que cambio, por que sasuke se fue, porque naruto se quedo, etc...?

Se que tengo otros fics pendientes, y ya estoy trabajando en ellos, por lo tanto, aun no se cual actualizare primero, pero los invito a leer, Nobody said it was easy (probablemente sea el primero) y Decode. Escritos por su servidora. :P

SALUDOS!


End file.
